


Only Touch

by Scarlet_Claws



Series: Sharks Are Made For Kisses [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Anxiety Disorder, Barebacking, Clothed Sex, Falling In Love, First Time, Happy Ending, Healing Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Inaccurate Mental Health Issues, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Human Genitalia, Outdoor Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Size Difference, Size Kink, Well Link got his clothes on, we all know Sidon is always naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Claws/pseuds/Scarlet_Claws
Summary: Something is changing in Link: the more his memories returns, the quieter he becomes. Sidon wishes he had the words to make Link believe in himself but some things really can only be said through touch.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Series: Sharks Are Made For Kisses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602265
Comments: 18
Kudos: 598





	Only Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: no, I do not actually believe that sex heals selective mutism/anxiety. This is a work of fiction written for the sake of entertainment and does not reflect my view on mental health issues. 
> 
> This uses the “secret” alternate first meeting of Sidon as canon, so instead of meeting on Inogo Bridge Link just shows up in the Royal Chamber at the Zora Domain. Why? Because that’s the intro I got when I skipped the bridge entirely like the blind dumbass I am. I only realized that something was wrong when I showed up at the Domain.

Sidon was worried about Link.

He knew it was silly, really, but he couldn’t help it. Link could take care of himself. It had always been so and everyone knew that. And yes, _physically_ he looked fine, absolutely fine... pretty damn fine, actually, but that wasn’t the point.

The point was that he was changing and Sidon had no idea why.

When they had first met, it was during the Domain’s darkest times, as Vah Ruta made rain pour down on them night and day. Morale was lowering in the city and there were talks about moving away among the population. Sidon had been doing all he could, smiling and encouraging people, but even _he_ had started to find that hard to do. But he had to. It was his duty.

And then this Hylian had walked in, just like that. There wasn’t a trace of fear in his eyes as he looked up to the king, and he didn’t even flinch as Muzu hurled snide comments. But it was later that Sidon got to see the full extent of the light he carried in his heart when Link smiled and assured him that he would be fine before they went to fight the beast.

It was Sidon’s duty as a prince to smile and assure everyone that things would turn out fine, and no one knew better than he how hard it could be sometimes. But for Link– it radiated him for him, like warmth from the sun, and he didn’t need to make a grand display out of it so that people would know. All he needed to do was exist and people were drawn to him, to his strength. He didn’t even seem to realize that he had it.

That’s why he had always looked forward to visits from Link. More than anyone, he brought him a sense of peace. Funny how someone so small and delicate looking could make Sidon feel so secure, no matter how bleak the future may be. Yet it was the truth.

He didn’t know when he had fallen in love, but he did remember when he realized. It was one night that he was alone with his thoughts and Mipha’s statue, thinking about her. He had not heard Link approach. He had not expected him to be here at all, why would he have paid attention?

“Is something the matter?” he asked in a soft voice, almost a whisper.

Sidon jumped and turned around, spotting the small Hylian a few steps behind him.

“Link!” he gasped, before clearing his throat. “Sorry for that— It seems that I forgot my composure for a moment here. Is something the matter?”

Link looked at him, then looked at the statue behind him. The light of the shining stones of Zora’s domain was reflected on the water beneath, and the water itself was reflected in Link’s eyes. Lost in the blue of his iris, the small flutters reminded Sidon of shimmering trouts in a tranquil, deep pond – a pond whose depth was unknown to anyone but itself.

“You miss her,” he said.

Sidon didn’t know what to answer to that.

Link was fine with silence. He walked past the prince, hauled himself on the statue’s pedestal and sat facing Vah Ruta. He didn’t care about the fact that his butt was getting soaked. Sidon followed his gaze and they stared at the Beast in comfortable silence.

“She’s up there,” Link said suddenly. “She’s waiting for when I will confront Ganon once and for all. And then she’ll be free forever.”

“Gone,” said Sidon.

“Yes. But in peace.”

There was another silence. Sidon glanced at Link but didn’t turn his head, wanting to look at him without being noticed. The Hylian glanced back, making Sidon flinch as he diverted his gaze back ahead.

Hylia, why was Link so pretty?

“However,” Sidon said, rambling, “there is absolutely no doubt in my mind that you will succeed. After all, you saved us all, and you are so strong. I know you’ve fought the beast on Ploymus mountain, and all kinds of other monsters, and that’s amazing! I appreciate what you do for us so much, Link, my gratitude is never-ending.”

Link looked at him for a second, surprised, then laughed.

“I always forget how enthusiastic you are about things,” he said.

“Well, it’s because I mean it!”

“It’s not a bad thing.” Link turned his attention to Vah Ruta. “However, there are a few things that I need to do before I fight Ganon.”

“Like what?”

Instead of answering, Link pulled out his Sheika Slate and navigated through the menus. Sidon, intrigued, leaned in. The Slate had always intrigued him but, mostly, he wanted to fill his sensitive nose with the scent of Link. It was always mixed with other things – dirt, grass, sometimes the spice of malice from recently slain monsters – but beneath it all, it was so distinct. And delicious too, like something Sidon might eat slowly to savour every part of it.

“There,” said Link.

It took a moment for Shidon to remember that he was supposed to look at the screen. When he did, he saw that Link was showing him a picture of some place. He had heard the word for this... a photo? Was that what it was called?

“I’ve been told that those were pictures taken by Zelda before... everything. Those are all places that meant something to her. If I go there, I might get some of my memories back.”

“Like with Mipha’s statue?”

“Yes, pretty much. I need to find those places, but I have no ideas where those might be.”

He moved through the photos. Sidon would have been quite unable to tell where anything would be. He had not travelled that much across Hyrule. He used to... but now that his father was getting older and he was arriving at an age where he could be expected to have more responsibilities, he remained around Zora’s domain. Not that he minded. With the state of Hyrule at the moment and the rise of Ganon, he was fine with remaining where it was safe.

Link switched to other pictures and Sidon saw things he was starting to suspect were Link’s captures: a flower, the moon, a Lynel... another Lynel... and a silver Lynel... Hyrule Castle. Sidon gasped.

“It doesn’t look pretty, doesn’t it?” said Link.

“You’re going to have to go in there?”

“Yep. But I’ll have to become stronger first.” Link lifted the Slate to the horizon, in the direction the real castle would have been. “But when I’ll have everything I need... I’ll get Ganon even if it’s the last thing I do.”

Sidon looked at the Hylian’s face. He meant it when he said that; there was no doubt in his mind that he would succeed. And he was beautiful.

“Wow,” he said, before he could stop himself.

Something in his tone must have surprised Link, for he turned big, surprised eyes in Sidon’s direction.

“I mean, this is absolutely amazing, Such confidence! Such determination! I believe that you will succeed like this, my very best friend!”

“Of course I will!” said Link.

“Amazing!”

“Hey!” called out a voice that sounded awfully like Muzu’s. “Keep quiet! It’s the middle of the night!”

Link and Sidon both covered their mouth was the same time, then started to chuckle when they realized they had done the same thing at the same time. Sidon’s heart was fluttering in his chest.

“But I won’t get anything done if I don’t get any proper sleep,” said Link. “I’m going to spend the night at the inn. I got myself the water bed this time.”

“What? But you are the hero of Hyrule! You shouldn’t sleep there.”

Link sent him a puzzled look.

“Where else should I sleep?” He asked.

Sidon’s mouth dropped open but he was without words. Where else was he supposed to sleep? Surely not at the palace. Unless Sidon wanted to invite him in his room— He stopped himself from continuing the thought, knowing it would be inappropriate.

“Nevermind. But you should be granted free passage,” he said. “That’s the least we can do—”

He was interrupted by a small hand on top of his. Link shook his head.

“It’s fine. If I wanted to sleep somewhere for free, I’d do so next to a campfire in the wild. They worked hard to make their place presentable, they deserve my rupees.”

“You are so generous, Link. Truly, you are amazing no matter which angle examines you.”

Link laughed and shook his head, but it wasn’t in denial. Rather, he was amused. He hopped off the fountain and made a face.

“Is something the matter?” Sidon asked immediately.

“My pants are wet, they stick to my butt,” he said.

Sidon quickly looked away before he saw anything, but his mind produced a vision of it anyway. Link didn’t seem to notice as he tried to readjust them at the best of his abilities.

“Not that it matters,” he added. “I’ll just put them up to dry in my room. I guess that means I have to go now.” He looked up at Sidon. “You should go to bed as well. Mipha wouldn’t want you to stay up all night.”

Sidon chuckled.

“She wouldn’t,” he agreed. “She’d say something about a Prince with a lack of sleep can’t be a good Prince for his people.”

“Good night, Sidon.”

“Good night, my very best friend.”

As Link walked away, Sidon _did_ take a look at Link’s ass, while there were no risks of getting caught. It was a very fine one. It would have been a waste to miss that.

It was later, as he was laying in bed, that he realized he couldn’t sleep because he kept thinking about Link. And not just his ass: the whole package. His cheerfulness. His skill. His _smile_ , damnit, that smile that could make a shark’s heart melt; Sidon knew that for a fact.

He also knew that no matter how early he would rush to the inn, he would find it empty, Link already gone out exploring. He wished he’d stay sometimes, take a day off and spend it around the Domain. Visiting, perhaps, or talking to the Zora, or even shopping.

Sidon rubbed his face with an exasperated sigh. He was lying to himself. He didn’t want Link to just hang out around the Domain, he wanted him to hang out with _him_ , and him _alone._ And he wanted many other things from Link, many very selfish things, things a Prince like him had no business asking of a very busy Champion. Worst of all, he’s been wanting them for a while, a want that gnawed at the back of his head like a beast trapped in a nest. It was time he stopped ignoring it and admitted it to himself.

He liked Link a lot.

As he had guessed, he wasn’t to catch Link before he left on the next day. “Better luck next time,” the innkeeper told him. Sidon shrugged as if he didn’t care. The innkeeper smile told him that he wasn’t fooled.

But sometimes, Link _did_ appear when he was least expected and it brightened Sidon’s entire week. No matter how busy the Champion could be, he always found the time to drop by for a chat. He didn’t do that with anyone else, not even the people that had known him from before the Calamity. Maybe that’s why Sidon was the only one to notice a change when it occurred.

And it was the worse kind of change: Link was becoming quiet. Bright Link, sweet Link, would sometimes just not even say a single word to Sidon, he would just nod with a tight smile. Sometimes he would tell him a single sentence, trying his best to appear normal, but it was like the last light of a ship shining over the water under which it had sunken already. Sidon’s heart was heavy after each visit and, soon enough, it was heavy when he _didn’t_ visit because he knew that Link was out there, suffering on his own.

Until Link started to avoid him.

He often wouldn’t know until it was too late. Sometimes because people told him he had passed by, sometimes because he caused a glimpse of him in the distance, running. It seemed that he always was running those days. He wondered if he, Sidon, had done something wrong. He thought about it. But it couldn’t be the case, because Link wouldn’t do that. He’d be brave and walk up to him and _tell_ him, honestly, what he thought. Link was not one to hide, unless he wanted to hide his weakness.

Something was wrong.

In times like this, when he was worried about something, he’d go to Mipha’s statue at night and talk to it quietly. He felt as if she was listening to him, listening without judging, like no one else. They had called him silly when he had asked if anyone else had noticed, only to realize that what he had taken for luminous ease, dispensed to anyone, was something that Link had only shared with _him_ , Sidon. He felt as if he was the only one that could help.

“I don’t know what to do anyone, Mipha,” he whispered. “He fights still, and he still goes to hunt the beast on the mountain every red moon but... He’s just quiet. He’s carrying something and he won’t tell me what it is.”

He looked up at her face. The sculptor had immortalized the most important part of her: her eyes, so calm and understanding, like she saw the hidden reasons for things and trusted them.

“It’s funny how I used to come to you worried about me. If I was a good Prince, if I did well by my people... Everything is fine now because Link is helping us. He even made that old priest happy by finding a couple that wished to marry. But it’s like... he’s forgetting himself. He wasn’t like that before. I don’t know what changed.”

This time, he heard Link approaching and it was Link that didn’t see him. Sidon stepped to the side and saw him standing there, in Zora armour, in the mouth of the gallery that led to the blue shrine. They both froze.

“Link,” Sidon said.

Link turned away and started running.

“Link!”

But he wasn’t listening. He hopped on the fence then dove to the waters below. Sidon didn’t even think as he did the same. Link was already dashing towards a nearby waterfall. Sidon couldn’t catch up before they got to the wall of water. Link zipped up, a speck of colour in the night. Sidon chased him until his muscles ached – how could a Hylian swim so fast?

He caught up with him as Link was panting heavily on a rock. Sidon, hesitantly, scared that Link would run again, hauled himself up next to him. Link didn’t look at him but at least didn’t make another move to escape.

“What’s wrong?” Sidon asked.

Silence.

“Is it something I did?”

Link shook his head.

“Please, Link,” Sidon said. “I know something happened. You can talk to me. I’ll listen. Anything but... this silence.”

Link looked up at him for the first time. There were tears in his eyes as he shook his head. His mouth opened and closed, useless. He was a fish out of the water, mute – Sidon realized that it wasn’t that he didn’t want to talk, it was that he _couldn’t_. The thought chilled him.

“What happened?” he asked. “Were you cursed?”

Link shook his head.

“Can you show me what happened?”

Link pulled out his Sheika Slate and opened the photo menu. There were the pictures Zelda had taken. Sidon understood.

“You got your memories back.”

Link nodded.

That meant he had seen himself dying, thought Sidon. Maybe he had even seen his friends dying. Link was scared of failing as he had failed in the past. Whatever it was, it was crushing his throat, stopping the words. Sidon couldn’t even imagine what it must feel like.

“But you are the hero of Hyrule!” he cried. “You saved us already once, you saved us every time. I believe that you can do it, Link. I wouldn’t tell you so if I wasn't absolutely certain of it myself. As a Prince, I am expected...”

He trailed off. Link was looking at the water in front of him, unresponsive. Sidon realized two things. Firstly, that he was not reaching Link with his words. Secondly, that he knew the feeling of having everyone look up to you, having to be perfect. But his sister had left for combat so that he wouldn’t have to carry this sort of burden Link did, and even she had carried it with five other people from all over Hyrule, the best of the best.

Link was _alone_.

“You’re not alone,” Sidon told him.

Link didn’t respond.

Sidon, unaware that this might be rude, tried to take a look at Link’s other pictures. Except for the ones that had laid dormant in the Slate for a hundred years, it was empty. Link had erased them all. As if nothing he had done since he had awakened mattered anymore.

“Link,” he said, softly. He didn’t know what else to say.

Link hugged his knees tightly, making himself even smaller than what he already was. Sidon reached out and touched him on his back, sliding his hand down slowly. He felt the slight shudder that coursed through the Hylian as he did so.

He leaned in. Under the moon, his large shadow enveloped Link’s small frame protectively. He still smelled as he always smelled, so sweet, so he, and Sidon knew that he still carried this light, somewhere deep inside where it had been locked. He held on to Link’s head and gently moved it up so that he could lay a kiss on his small cheek.

Link gasped. His arms released his legs, rose, but then fell back down as he stopped himself from doing whatever he was about to do.

“You have no idea how precious you are to me,” Sidon whispered. “It tears me apart to see you like that. I wish there was something I could do.”

This time Link went to the end of his gesture. He turned his head and reached up to him, small hands slipping against the sides of Sidon’s head, and drew him in. The peck he laid on Sidon’s lips was a drop, fresh and delicate, questioning too. It made Sidon shiver from head to toe, shocked by the power of such a small thing. He kissed back. If that was what Link needed, he’ll do it, he’ll do it a thousand times over.

Link wanted more. He kissed like Sidon assumed the Hylians kissed, opening their mouths and stroking each other’s lips, but he was surprised when that hot tongue pressed against him, demanding permission to enter. He didn’t think, he opened himself to Link and let himself be explored. The Hylian didn’t seem to be afraid of his sharp teeth from the way he teased their edges, but he was more interested in Sidon’s tongue, wanting to play with it.

Sidon pushed back with ease against him, prying Link away from his fangs and back in his own mouth. He tasted him, delicately explored him. Link’s muffled sounds were pleased ones. His small hands pulled him closer, urging him to take everything he wanted, and Sidon took the invitation.

He pulled Link closer, on his lap, where he could close his arms around him and protect him from anything that might harm him. Their kiss broke for a moment, and they looked in each other’s eyes. Link’s breath came out in short puffs, mixing with Sidon’s. The Hylian reached up and stroked the high bridge of Sidon’s forehead and down the fins on the side of his face. His eyes were unreadable.

There was a silence as Link’s hands wandered across his body, slowly exploring him. Sidon let him, understanding what the other wanted from him. What they both wanted. The idea made his gills flutter in excitement and his heart sink with worry. Link was so small. What if he hurt him?

As if sensing his hesitation, Link brought his head down to kiss him again, this time with an insistence that was impossible to deny. Sidon allowed some of his worry to slip away and he showed him how Zora kissed by rubbing his cheek against Link’s.

“Let me show you how much I love you,” said Sidon.

Link gasped and looked at him in bewilderment. Did he really not know? Did he think that, with all the things Sidon told him, that he didn’t feel anything for Link? After all the times where he had praised him, and all the times where he had encouraged him, and the things he only showed him, like how much he missed Mipha after all those years. He had not realized?

Link’s eyes softened and he pecked him on the lips, wordlessly telling him... what? That he accepted his feelings? That he returned them? Without words, Sidon couldn’t tell. He didn’t care. His heart was overflowing. If his feelings were unrequited, then he was content with just basking in the moment and giving him what he needed. Or so he told himself.

Link reached down between them, over Sidon’s stomach and between his legs. His fingers, so hot against the Zora’s cool skin, stoked the heat that laid hidden within. Sidon’s breath stuttered, making large blue eyes look up at him.

“Yes,” he said. “Yes, I want to, if you do.”

Link did. His fingers pressed to the tight slit, urging him to relax it, and Sidon obeyed. His claspers deployed slowly, slick with arousal. They felt burning hot, yet Link’s hands on them felt somehow hotter.

The other seemed very intrigued by Sidon’s organs – he stared at them with his eyes wide. Sidon had heard that Hylians only had one and that it hung out at all time, hence why they wore clothes. He had never wanted to find out more if it was true than in this moment, wanted to explore Link’s body as well. To touch his soft, scaleless skin, have him nestle against him – burning hot like as he always was, like an ember to protect.

After the initial shock, Link glanced up briefly and started to stroke. Sidon’s hands closed around the other’s hips, needing something to hold on. The pleasure burned deliciously. He felt he should be the one that should be touching and pleasing Link but if the contrary was what the Hylian wanted then his body was entirely at his disposal.

But just because he wanted it to be about Link didn’t mean that he wasn’t going to seek some of his own enjoyment. Sidon’s hands found the seam of the Champion’s Zora Armour and slowly pushed up. Link would involuntarily interrupt him with a good rub sometimes, and Sidon’s fingers would pause and twitch from the pleasure. Link let him do until a certain point, then he stopped touching Sidon to put his hands on his. That’s when the prince realized how cold it must be for the other, sitting near the cool water on a rock. His heart sunk in his chest as he realized that he wouldn’t be seeing his Link naked today.

But all his thoughts were chased away when Link leaned back, hands on his belt to pull it down. Sidon caught glimpses of scars he would have never suspected – scars deeper and scarier than what anyone should have to go through. But Sidon also saw his tight, taut stomach, the defined lines of his hips and the blond trail leading to his half-mast. The sight made him lick his lips with glee. Tonight, this was all his.

He reached for him, stroking his sides, but Link grabbed his hand and guided him to his sex. It felt small in his hand, and he treated it with the uttermost care as he stroked it. Link leaned back and enjoyed it, and Sidon got to see his face as he went through waves of pleasure, one after the other.

And then he heard it, Link’s voice that was.

“Sidon...”

The Prince gasped. “Yes?”

Link opened his mouth again but didn’t say a word. A flash of panic appeared on his face.

“Oh, no, it’s okay, don’t push yourself.” Sidon wrapped his arms around Link, drawing him near, where he was protected. “You are going to be fine. Just enjoy this and don’t think about it.”

Link’s expression was unreadable, but he eventually nodded. Sidon pulled him close, in his arms, where he was protected, and returned to giving attention where he needed it most. Bit by bit, he saw Link crumble for him, his eyes fluttering closed and his breath becoming quicker.

Sidon’s heart was filled with love. After having been worried about Link for so long, it felt amazing to be able to help him in this way, to be allowed to come so close. He couldn’t quite believe that he was gifted with something as precious as the Champion’s trust. He promised himself at that moment that he would never do anything to betray it.

Link shifted in his arms, drawing back all of Sidon’s attention to him, and tried to get on his knees. A gentle push made the Zora understand that he wanted him to lay back, and so he did, curious as to what the other had in mind now.

Link climbed over him and kissed him on the lips, again, softly, then down his body. It was a long way for someone this small and Sidon squirmed a little as he waited, the soft, teasing touches playing with his sensitive nerves. He got on his elbows to keep watching Link as he travelled down, watched that delicate mouth make contact with his skin, again and again, guessing where it was going to go. He couldn’t wait.

By the time Link was comfortably settled between his legs, Sidon’s thighs were shaking with anticipation. Their eyes met as Link reached for one of his claspers but, instead of stroking it as he had before, his touch was more explorative. He mapped it, from the top to the bottom, and his eyes zeroed on the slit from where they emerged.

Sidon drew in a shaky breath.

Link’s fingers were delicate as they pressed into his cloaca, guessing how sensitive it was. The little contact was enough to make the Zora gasp. He had been with his share of lovers, of course, but always among his species. When they played with that part of their anatomy, there was always the risk that they might hurt each other and it was only reserved for the most agile of lovers, but with Link... Link was small, small enough to slip in, and he could get his hands right at the never-touched base of Sidon’s dicks.

The touch made Sidon throw his head back and moan. A fat bead of precum pearled on the tip of each of his cocks. When Link leaned down to lick them clean, they twitched under the attention and Sidon moaned again.

Link’s fingers pushed in and out, producing small wet sounds as Sidon’s excitement rose. Did Hylian have slick as Zora did? Sidon didn’t know but he didn’t think so, as he had not seen any on Link. In fact, from the way Link examined it, he was getting more and more certain that it wasn’t the case. He didn’t know how they did without.

But those speculations were quickly chased away by Link’s attention. He could feel the soft scraping of blunt nails in there, sating an itch he had never known was there. Sidon was the one that had to pull Link away out of fear that he wouldn’t resist him much longer if he continued. The night was young and there was so much he wanted to do.

Although Link didn’t seem ready to let him be in charge quite yet. He sat on Sidon’s stomach, watching him, and reached behind him with the hand that was coated in the Zora’s slick. It took Sidon’s buzzing brain a moment to understand what he was doing, and a moment more to understand what he was getting to.

“Link!” he said. “Link, you can’t possibly want to—“

He was stopped by a sharp look from the Hylian. That was exactly what he was about to do and Sidon better not try stopping him.

Besides, who was Sidon to stop him? If it could work... He had never imagined such a thing possible, even if he had fantasized about it. He remembered Link’s cute little butt, how snug it looked when he wore tight clothing. No one in their right mind could say no to such a gift. He placed his hands on Link’s hips at first, then, the anticipation getting to him, on his ass cheeks. He must have been making a face showing how much he wanted that because Link laughed.

Soon enough though, Link reached for Sidon’s hand and guided it to his hole. He seemed a little uncomfortable when Sidon breached him but he didn’t allow the other to retreat. Hylia! He was so hot and tight in there. Sidon was still not sure that it was a good idea but the mere thought of trying made his dicks throbs.

He pumped in and out of him, slowly, then faster when Link urges him needily. Soon a second finger was added, and Sidon knew that this was close to the width of one of his cocks and his heart started to beat faster. It was really happening.

The look on Link’s face when Sidon pulled his fingers away from him could have struck fear in the heart of a Lynel. Sidon chuckled and sat up, pacifying him with a kiss. He heard a light sight when he guided the Hylian back, until the tip of one of his claspers was poking at the flesh of his ass; he understood.

He broke the kiss and reached under him, firmly gripping it to stead it. Sidon watched him as he slowly sat down, taking it in. He gasped when he felt that heat close around his tip and travel down his member. But no matter how good that felt, the expression of pure bliss on Link’s face was even sweeter.

“You’re so beautiful,” Sidon said.

The words had come out unplanned and earned him a surprised look at first, but Link soon softened and smiled. Their eyes found each other and didn’t look away. And maybe it was that Link couldn’t speak, but there was love in his face, a love that was just as strong as Sidon’s shining right back at him.

Link made a move to lift himself and Sidon grabbed him by the hips to help him. He had not taken all in yet, but next time he went down he tried to take him a little more. And a little more then next time. And again, until he bottomed it out and remained seated in Sidon’s lap, breathing deeply.

“Are you okay?” 

Link nodded. He just needed a moment.

Their lovemaking soon resumed but it remained slow and deep. Link, with each thrust of his hip, lost more and more of his composure, but he did so with such grace it was like watching a crane take off each time he rose to his knees. Sidon couldn’t tear his eyes away from his face as he was losing himself to the pleasure.

Their breath grew heavier together. Under the quiet light of the moon, to the sound of the waterfall, far from the worries of the world, they were two lovers sharing their pleasure for the first time and discovering how right it felt when they did it together. It was as if they had been made for one another, despite their differences.

Sidon saw Link lose himself. When the Hylian started to cry out, moving his hips so that his cock would rub against Sidon’s abs, there was no questioning how close he was. Sidon reached between them and stroked him firmly, leaving behind all consideration. And then a miracle happened.

“Sid— Sidon, I love you too.”

Sidon didn’t quite believe it at first, but when Link reached up and drew him down into a kiss, there was no denying the passion he felt in the gesture. He also felt Link’s hunger, how he longed to be touched more. It only urged him to thrust harder. He’d make him see stars, make him feel how much he was desired and loved if it was the last thing he would do.

Link cried out, clenched around Sidon, and, just like that, orgasmed, throwing his head back in ecstasy. His insides became even tighter, if such a thing was possible, milking his lover desperately. Who was Sidon to refuse such an invitation? He came in and on Link, from both his cocks, marking him as his – his, finally, as it should have been since the start.

The aftermath was quiet, yet filled to the brim with everything they had held in their hearts for so long. Link stroked Sidon’s back, looking up at him with a tired smile, and Sidon kissed his brow. Their hands found each other and joined. Happiness made both of their hearts beat together and they could feel it, chest against chest.

“I love you,” Link said.

“I love you too.”

“I didn’t know that...” Link’s brow furrowed but it wasn’t of distress. Rather, he was looking for the words to say that he wanted to say.

“That I did?”

“That it would feel like that.”

Link didn’t elaborate on what he meant, but he curled closer to Sidon, into the safety of his arms. Slowly, as if he was scared of breaking the magic of the moment, Sidon changed his position. Link winced when he felt Sidon’s dick leave him empty. He was filthy, they both were, but neither cared.

“Sidon?”

“Hmm.”

“Can you promise me something?”

“What is it?”

Link moved so that Sidon would look down in his face; he seemed very serious.

“Can you promise me that you will love me until everything is over?”

That was an odd demand. “Why would it change? You are perfect.”

“But I mean... Imagine that I failed you. Or that I have to restart again. Will you promise me to still love me? Even if you don’t... Would you promise me to pretend until I defeat Ganon?”

“What are you going on about? I love you. That’s not going to change.”

“Please, promise me.”

Sidon saw it in Link’s eyes: as silly as it sounded, this was important for him.

“Of course I promise.”

Link sighed audibly.

“Why is that so important for you?” Sidon asked.

“I... I don’t want to be alone. Or... or maybe I have to be, but there needs to be someplace where I can go back to where I am not.”

“A home.”

“Yes.”

“You’ll always find a home here. That I promise too.”

Link nodded. There was a silence.

“And, erm,” Link started to say before he stopped himself.

“Yes?”

“If we could keep having sex...”

Sidon couldn’t resist: he laughed, delighted, and soon enough he had the pleasure of hearing Link laugh as well.


End file.
